If She Only Remembered
by The Funky Potato
Summary: Losing out on her memories, she is uncertain of finding herself on the path of rediscovering her life before The Big Accident. Losing out on the love of his life, he is uncertain of finding himself on the path of redefining his life. Could their intertwined fates lead them to one another or would certain circumstances destroy their future as well as their past together ? AU.
1. Metro Infatuations & Other Catastophes

**If She Only Remembered**

A Sasu-Hina Fan fiction

**Chapter 1**

**.:Metro Infatuations And Other Catastrophes:.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other recognizable stuff. Okay?

* * *

Hinata. Tokyo.

* * *

Trains are so fascinating, aren't they ?

Metro Trains.

They are my favorite. Fluorescent lights. Posters and advertisements on the walls. Cute little seats. And the way the doors open with an adorable and tiny 'Phuissshhh'.

Heavenly Bliss.

But there's another reason for my love of these trains. I met HIM on one of them. Oh, what a day it was. Golden locks were stuck to his face as he stood there panting with his hands on his knees. As he spared a breath to regain his posture, I took a good look of him. And oh my God... He was Heaven in disguise. Cerulean eyes rivaling the color of the magnificent oceans. Cat like whisker marks on both sides of his chubby but manly cheeks. Ooh, nice eyebrows too.

His appearance hit me like a nail hits a hammer. My head started pounding. It seemed as if a bunch of memories from the land of nowhere were banging on my head.

Did I know him ?

I brushed away that thought as my stupid imagination.

Those eyes of his were dancing around here and there searching for a seat and finally stopped. I could feel those eyes of his looking towards me, or so I thought. But, much to my dismay, they were looking at the empty space beside me. I removed my bag off the seat and gestured towards him to sit with the movement of my abnormal eyes. And the way he walked, well he was clumsy, but cute. While covering the distance between us... I mean the seat and him, he accidently pushed an old lady and dropped the walking stick of another one. He plopped down next to me and said

"Hey. Thanks a ton! I thought I'd have to stand throughout the whole ride…"

To which I replied with my annoying stutter,

"Y-your wel-welcome."

Why the fudge do I stutter so much ?

I am shy. Reserved. Quiet. Bashful. Timid. Reticent.

I can list a hundred synonyms for this three lettered word… This word which I dread the most.

The word SHY.

Maybe this is why he did not reply.

Was I sweating? Did I have bad breath? I turned away from him and breathed into my hand, then sniffed it. No bad breath at all. Maybe my awkwardness was killing my vibe.

I tried to relax and play it 'cool'. I don't know why every time I secretly glanced at him, I was lost in those blue pools of sunshine, laughter and childishness. He, as what I observed, must be a joyful and talkative person. Maybe that's why he tried to start a conversation with me, in an attempt to shoo away the weary train ride back home.

"It's quite hot... Ne?" He started speaking in the midst of loosening his necktie. Even sweat looked so sex-… Err... good on his tanned skin.

"Uhm... Y-yeah... But I g-guess monsoons will arrive in two-three weeks o-or so..." I looked outside the tinted windows, then again at him. The rays of the setting sun made his eyes sparkle even more.

The sound of someone's phone ringing brought me out of me reverie. I looked around to see whose cell phone it must be when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked towards the person in question, only to find out that it was the Greek God beside me. And that's when I realized..

He touched my shoulder. HE touched my shoulder. He TOUCHED my shoulder. He touched MY shoulder. Snap out of it Hinata !

So I listened to myself and snapped out of it. This GG (Greek God in short, not that I know his name) was looking at me as if expecting an answer.

"S-sorry.. Wh-what ?" I squeaked out, my gaze set upon the baby food advertisement behind him.

Baby food. Baby food for babies. I could imagine 3-4 blonde kids with lavender eyes running around with GG laughing and chasing them.

Suddenly the vision of two fingers snapping in front of my eyes brought me back to reality.

I could hear the same ringtone blaring by my side. Who is this irresponsible citizen? Talk about noise pollution.

"You sure do have the attention span of a fly." He chuckled.

"Uh.. Go-Gomen.." I looked down and tried to hide behind my bangs.

If I can't see him, he won't see me.

Boy, was I wrong?

By the way, who the fudge is not answering their phone ?!

" You're phone's been ringing for the past few minutes. I'd pick up if I were you." He chuckled again and pointed towards my bag.

Talk about EMBARRASSMENT.

I squeaked in mortification and with shaky fingers took out my cell phone from my bag, pressing the answering button with unnecessary force. I looked towards GG apologetically before answering the call.

"He-Hello..?"

"_Where are you Hinata? We were supposed to go out for shopping today! "_

I unconsciously held the phone away from my ear.

"Go-Gomen Sakura-Chan, I forgot… I could st-straight away meet you at The Orange Plaza ar-around 7:00? If it's no pr-problem, of course." I stuttered out.

"_Ie Hinata.. Why would it be a problem ? Kyaaahh.. You're sooo adorable ! And, a few others would also be joining us.. It would be like University all over again ! Meet you in 30 minutes doll.. Muah."_

"Okay. B-bye."

I sighed. I looked towards GG staring at me with an amused expression. I smiled at him and felt the need of explaining.

"Th-that was my fr-friend.. She gets a li-little hyperactive wh-when it comes to sh-shopping."

"Yeah, even I know a girl named Sakura. She's got the same habit. In fact, I'm going to the same destination as you. To add a little more coincidence, I'm taking my Sakura shopping. " He chuckled and ran his hands through his already chaotic mop of blonde hair.

My head suddenly started pounding. Could it be that..?

"Wh-what's her last name ?" I enquired.

"Haruno." My eyes widened with recognition. He settled his worried gaze upon me.

"Aa-h.. So you'll be acc-accompanying us to-today?"

I could see his facial expression turning from genuine happiness to recollection.

"Hinata ? Hyuga Hinata ? I cannot believe it ! After all these years.. Do you remember me ?"

Remember him ? What's he going on about..?

And then it hit me like a wave of memories.

Blonde hair and blue eyes. Orange outfits. Ramen.

Who is he ? How does he know me ?

My head started it's usual pounding again. It felt as if someone was hitting me with a jackhammer.

I could hear voices. Cheerful voices.

_"Just you see Hinata-Chan.. I'll be the President one day !"_

_"I'm s-sure you will, N-Naruto-kun.."_

_"Leave my girlfriend alone , idiot."_

_"TEME !"_

Girlfriend ? Idiot ? Teme ?

What was that ?

Suddenly the world turned black.

**.:TO BE CONTINUED:.**

* * *

Please give me some love people ! T_T

Thank you for reading :)


	2. Red String of Fate & the Voice of Winds

**If She Only Remembered**

A Sasu-Hina Fanfiction

** Chapter 2**

**The Red String of Fate and The Voice of The Wind**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other recognizable stuff. Okay?

* * *

Sasuke. New York.

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun! You c-came b-back!" _

_Sasuke turned towards The Big Oak Tree in the middle of their University's campus and was suddenly smothered to death by Hinata. He hugged the said girl back and then put her at an arm's length, chuckling and shaking his head._

"_Why wouldn't I come back, Hinata ? I was only away for three months." _

_With that said, her unshed tears made their way down her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip and looked down, hiding behind her bangs. After a vigorous attempt to draw out blood, she finally replied,_

"_Ano.. I-I thought yo-you would for-forget about me, that you would fi-find some American blo-blonde wi-with sparkling bl-blue eyes.."_

_And that's when, for the first time in 5 months, Sasuke guffawed. He didn't care if the people around him looked at him. He didn't care if his reputation of being 'The Cold One of Konoha 12' was going down the sewers. All he cared about was this lavender eyed girl standing before him._

"_If that was the case, I could've dated Ino.. She's everything except for American." _

_Sasuke smirked and ruffled Hinata's hair._

_Hinata blushed at the same. She looked towards the Psychology Block. The wind was blowing at a steady pace, making the Sakura leaves dance in an exotic waltz._

"_Well, I'm glad you're back, Sasuke-kun." Hinata smiled and held onto Sasuke's warm hand. Sasuke looked at Hinata and secretly smiled to himself. She led him to the upbeat café around the corner, in buzzing excitement._

_Sasuke laughed and asked her, "What's the rush about, Hinata?" Sasuke stopped and looked towards the blushing girl. _

"_If you want, we can go to my place?" He added suggestively and wiggled his eyebrows._

_Hinata stared wide eyed at the Uchiha. And all of a sudden she giggled. Those giggles turned into laughter. The laughter turned into snorting till the point of no return. _

_One look at Sasuke's facial expression was all that it took for her to remove her hands from her sides and straighten up. She blushed profusely and started poking her fingers._

"_Ano.. Go-gomen Sasuke-kun.." She looked towards him with a smile which could put a light bulb to shame._

"_Hn..You were taking me somewhere ?"_

_Hinata nodded and tugged on his hands once again. _

"_So, why are we going to that mysterious place anyway?" Sasuke questioned, not realizing that out of the two, he was the one busy babbling._

"_W-we aren't going anywhere sp-special. You remember the coffee shop next to Hana-chan's clinic?" _

"_You're that excited for a cup of coffee? Kami, I miss those days when you were in your 'I-must-only-drink-milkshakes' phase."_

_Hinata laughed, recalling that particular memory._

"_No Sasuke-kun. I'll be dr-drinking hot chocolate and you'll be telling me ab-about your trip to the States."_

_Sasuke sighed and looked towards the petite woman. There was no way he was going back to his dorm before telling her every little detail._

"_Lead the way, milady." Sasuke gestures with a bow, leaving Hinata giggling in amusement._

_Suddenly he finds himself on the road. People are around him, holding him by his collar. He can't find her. He then feels himself being in blood._

_Surrounded in HER blood._

_He looks around and sees her lying in a pool of crimson. She looked at him and smiled. From her eyes._

_Beep Beep Beep._

* * *

I woke up with my voice shouting all around me. I sat up and wiped away the tears streaming down my face. My throat was sore. My body was visibly shaking. I was numb.

Why? Why after all these months was her face tearing my world apart?

And those eyes. Those eyes which haunted me all the time.

She's my equilibrium yet she's the only cause of my destruction.

I yanked hard on the alarm's wire. Well, someone's out of their misery.

I went out in the balcony and leaned on the glass railing. I looked towards the clouded sky. There wasn't even a speck of sunlight. She had always hated the clouds yet loved the rain. I looked down towards the streets filled with New York's population, every single person headed towards the same destination: their jobs. They all were pushing against each other, not giving a damn about who lands face first on the ground.

It was funny how all their lives were connected by a red string.

The Red String of Fate.

She was the one who told me about it. It was her irrational belief in such things which made me realize the meaning of life. At first she seemed delusional to me, but that changed when she told me about The Red String of Fate in our junior year of high school.

According to her, it was the sole thing that kept two people together. Kept them connected. If one pulled on the string, the other could feel it.

If the string was somehow cut, or snapped in two pieces, the two individuals die without ever knowing the meaning of true, blissful and heavenly love.

I could hear my phone ringing in my apartment. I chose to ignore it. I wasn't in the mood of facing the real world this morning. Anger and desperation was seeping through me like poison in my veins.

When would I get the chance to pull on my string and have her with me, safely tucked in my arms?

I banged hard on the railing repeatedly, until my palm turned red. Rage could not even define what I was going through. The weather sucked, my coffee machine was broken and my stupid phone was blaring somewhere inside.

Oh, and I just had a fucking nightmare about her. Again.

I went inside and found my phone lying on the coffee table, still blaring. I stared at it, glaring at name blinking in the caller ID.

Uzumaki Idiotic Naruto.

"What ?" I said, my gruff voice booming with irritation.

"_Teme, it's her. She's.. Unwell."_

Her ? Her as in Hinata ? Panic flowed through me like a liquid with very low viscosity.

"What ? What the fuck happened Naruto ? Where is she ?" I shouted, not caring if it woke up my damned neighbors.

"_I'm so sorry Sasuke, I-I was only doing what Sakura told me to.. I swear I had no idea that she would freak ou-"_

"What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do. ?"

"_We were trying a new method Sasuke and she-she was fine at first but then her eyes started rolling to the back of her head and she fainted and she's in the hospital ohmyGod I'm so sorry Sakura said that she's suffered extreme brain damage due to excessive usage I don't know.. She said Hinata might go into coma.. Everyone-everyone's panicking Sasu-"_

I tuned out of Naruto's bullcrap.

Excessive usage. Extreme brain damage. Coma.

I chucked the phone at the nearest wall. It broke into a thousand pieces. I couldn't care less if this was my seventh phone. I couldn't care less that my landlady would threaten me, again.

All I cared about was her.

I wanted to see her.

I wanted HER.

I NEEDED HER.

I'd always denied myself the simple pleasures of her sole existence.

And now Kami snatched away the only person who was my escape from reality. The only person who was sane enough to keep me sane. The only person, who taught me the meaning of life.

My feet took me back towards the balcony. I stood against the glass railing, readying myself for the fall my body was going to make when suddenly the wind blew past me.

I broke down crying, facing the skies as they started crying with me. Rain was falling hard and fast upon my body, drenching my soul and my uncharacteristic wails of misery.

Why was I crying? Because with the wind, I heard her voice.

Her voice murmuring the three words that I'd always wanted to hear from her.

The three words being,

_I love you._

* * *

Yes, Hinata has a touch of amnesia. And no, Sasuke's no suicidal hussy.

The events line up to The Big Accident, which will probably be told in the next 2-3 chapters.

I need your love ! T_T


	3. Not All Rains Cause Devastation

**If She Only Remembered**

A Sasu-Hina Fanfiction

** Chapter 3**

**Not All Rains Cause Devastation**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other recognizable stuff. Okay?

**A/N :** The storyline is pretty confusing, even for me. ANYWAY ! Thanks for all the love guys ! You rock.

* * *

Tsunade. Leaf Hospital, Tokyo.

* * *

"_Tsunade Sama !" _

_Sakura broke into a run upon entering the gates of the hospital. She turned towards a brightly lit corridor and resumed her running until she reached a mahogany door with her shishou's name upon it. She banged open the door, not caring if some of its hinges got dislocated._

_Tsunade looked towards her student, grumbling about what on earth was happening. She saw Sakura's disheveled state, her cherry blossom bangs stuck to her forehead and sweat dripping all off her face onto the wood paneling on the floor. She could sense the grief and panic in her student's trembling form. She pushed back her chair and stood up, wearing her white coat in an undefined hurry. She ran after the pink haired medic, banging her leg against the table in process. She ignored the pain because she knew that this new case was going to be bad._

_Real bad._

_She followed Sakura into one of the patient rooms. She stopped when she saw her other student lying on the white bed with tubes inside her nostrils. She grabbed hold of the file Sakura handed to her, almost ripping out it's covers in panic. She read along the lines of the effects of their latest technique. She could feel sweat dripping down her face. She looked towards the machine monitoring the girl's heart rate, her fists clenched and knuckles white._

_How did she fuck all this up? She knew the method worked only on those who had Stage-I amnesia. She should've been careful. She shouldn't have forced this entire burden upon the girl. But if she didn't, then the fat chance of her recovering would've been long gone._

_She knew what to do. It was going to be difficult, really fucking difficult._

_The method was rare. The method could cause brain damage. The method could kill her beloved student. _

_But it was the only thing that could make Hinata reconcile with her past._

_Tsunade was going to bring her old Hinata back. Even if it meant endangering her life._

* * *

"Naruto, I want you to bring him back." I said, sipping the Sake. I looked at him above the rim of my glasses. He was slouched before the window of my office, looking at the rain, his fists clenched.

"Baa-chan, he's not going to come back. You know he won't." He banged his fists on the window, cracking it in the process.

I closed my eyes and held back my tears. He had to come back. Sasuke had to come back.

"He will, Naruto. This time he will."

I got up from my seat, grabbed his shoulder and led him out of my office. The boy could use a steaming cup of coffee.

* * *

"This Friday?" I asked him, looking towards the starless sky, dyed with the colors of dusk , thanking Kami.

"_Will she.. Will she be al-alright ?" _He asked, fear evident in his voice.

I knew that he would catch hold of my lies, so I went with the truth.

"She might recover, but it's going to be painful. For her as well as for you, Uchiha."

"_I'll be there."_

"I hope you will be."

"_And Tsunade-sama ? Don't tell anyone about my arrival." _He choked and hung up.

I sighed and reached for her medical records, scanning through the latest report. I heard the door of the balcony slide and felt two arms encircle me from behind, tucking me inside someone's chest.

"She'll be okay. Because it's you who's treating her." Jiraya kissed the top of my head, rubbing his knuckles on my stomach.

The air was fresh around us, the smell of mud lingering in the air. The railing was covered with little droplets of water sliding downwards, competing against each other. I looked towards the horizon, towards the setting sun.

Why was rain always associated with death?

Death. Destruction. Demise. Damage. Devastation. Demolition.

Was I supposed to mistake the rain as some sort of sign from God? That it might rain soon due to a reason we all were afraid to accept? The fact that Hinata was on the brink of collapsing was something I was terrified of. I'd never been close to the girl when I was mentoring their group in their years of University. When she joined my hospital as an intern, I'd never taken a capabilities seriously. I'd always deemed her as a weakling. When she'd told me she wanted to be a psychiatrist, I'd almost laughed at her face.

But that all had changed the day she'd been assigned her first patient, Sabaku no Gaara.

That boy was the definition of deranged.

Bipolar. Split personality. Insomnia. Raging depression. And loads and loads of anger.

Within the first session, she had managed to crack his nutshell, exposing his emotions to the world around him. Ever since then, he'd been alright. All her patients had been alright.

The accident had wiped out some of her significant memories. Memories that were really, really important and beloved to her.

The worst part? She could no longer recognize half of her family, half of her friends and the love of her life.

Uchiha Sasuke. The man she loved. The man she wanted to get married to. The man she saw a future with.

All these parts of her life were erased in a fraction of seconds. The memories were still there, hidden in some corner of her brain. The only problem was that she was unable to access these memories.

I thought about what could've been if the accident hadn't taken place. Hinata would've been the head of the department of mental health, married to Sasuke with a baby already in his/her way.

Instead, what happened ?

She lost her memory, she'd forgotten Sasuke and he left the country to take over his father's company's chain in the States in hopes of keeping himself sane.

I grabbed Jiraya's hand and he led me inside, forcing me to sit down and inhale some food.

I'd already planned my strategy out, the details of her medical history repeating itself in my brain.

I was going to listen to my husband. She was going to be okay.

They both were going to be okay.

And I was going to make sure the next downpour won't give any of us the reason to mourn.

* * *

Short chapter. I know. -_-

Anyway ! I wanted your suggestions on the next chapter.

Should the chapter be set in :

1. Neji's P.O.V

2. Sakura's P.O.V

3. Naruto's P.O.V

Just PM me and let me know ! I'll try to upload the next chapter within three days or so.


	4. The Blue Box

**If She Only Remembered**

A Sasu-Hina Fanfiction

** Chapter 4**

**The Blue Velvet Box**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other recognizable stuff. Okay?

**A/N: **So majority of the replies and reviews I got consisted of the words 'Naruto's P.O.V.' Neji was also voted upon but he plays a very, very significant role (not that I'm disclosing anything). Therefore, his P.O.V. will be put up later ! I'm no expert in doctor/medical stuff. Any disease, medical term is purely fictional (If it isn't, please consider it to be coincidental). So please excuse my.. Lay-Man-ness.

* * *

Naruto. Haneda International Airport, Tokyo.

* * *

_She was so dense at times. Her phone was ringing yet she was looking around for the person who was not answering their phone. Naruto tried to catch hold of her attention many times but it seemed that her gaze was fixed upon the advertisements behind his head. He snapped his fingers in front of her eyes which seemed to do the trick._

"_You sure do have the attention span of a fly." Naruto tried to chuckle in a carefree manner but the minute it escaped his lips, it sounded forced._

_She looked towards him with her doe-like eyes and then towards the bag in her hands. She squeaked to him,_

"_Uh.. Go-Gomen.." She sank in her seat. Her brows hunched together in concentration as she looked around to find the person who was busy enough not to answer his phone._

_He sighed and a chuckle escaped his lips. He blinked back the tears forming in his eyes, reminding himself that this was not the time to be emotional. He cleared his throat, changed his facial expression from emotionally deranged to amused and tapped her shoulder._

" _You're phone's been ringing for the past few minutes. I'd pick up if I were you." He said, trying to cover up the choking of his voice by a small laugh. He pointed towards the bag in her hands and looked at her again, his emotions threatening to come out any second._

_She squeaked like a mouse and unzipped her bag, her form shaking. She pressed the answering button as hard as she could, smiling at him apologetically. In that smile, he saw more stars than he ever could in Tokyo's dark skies._

_Why was Sakura calling her up now ? He wasn't done. He had to keep his facade up somehow._

_He tried to relax in his seat and looked towards Hinata with a guarded look on his face. _

"_Th-that was my fr-friend.. She gets a li-little hyperactive wh-when it comes to sh-shopping."_

_He knew it was Sakura on the other line. He knew that his ex-girlfriend was crazy about shopping. He knew that she was supposed to call after they'd gotten off at the station. He knew that something bad was about to happen._

_He knew that he should just cut the crap._

"_Yeah, even I know a girl named Sakura. She's got the same habit. In fact, I'm going to the same destination as you. To add a little more coincidence, I'm taking my Sakura shopping. " He looked at her face, her emotions shifting from genuine happiness to something else. Her face remained eerily happy, her eyes guarded._

_Her eyelids began to droop as she raised her hands and pressed on her forehead._

"_Wh-what's her last name ?" She whispered._

_He decided to go along his Baa-Chan's plan. His ex-girlfriend could go fuck herself._

"_Haruno." He said, watching her eyes widen. He suddenly panicked and looked at her with worry._

"_Aa-h.. So you'll be acc-accompanying us to-today?" She mumbled, looking at him._

_His eyes widened. He had specifically told Sakura not to talk to Hinata about the get together at Orange Plaza. He was no doctor but he had enough sense to understand a person's mental state. _

_The feeling of something catastrophic happening quadrupled in his mind._

_He had to do something before hurricane struck._

"_Hinata ? Hyuga Hinata ? I cannot believe it ! After all these years.. Do you remember me ?" He acted surprised, his over dramatic voice echoing throughout the compartment. _

_The minute the sentence escaped his lips he almost hit himself in anger. He could have said something about how nice it was to meet her, or he could have agreed and changed the topic. But what did he do ?_

_He fucked everything up._

_She was swaying back and forth in her seat, on the brink of losing her consciousness. He cried out her name as he caught hold of her limp form. He didn't give a rat's ass about the spectators around him. He clutched her stiff body tightly and let his tears finally escape. He shook visibly, burying his head in her shoulder, uncharacteristic wails escaping his mouth._

_The train stopped at The Orange Plaza's station. He shakily got up from his seat and picked her up, bridal style. He motioned towards a scrawny kid to pick up their bags and to hand them over, as his arms were currently occupied by the object of his misery. _

_He carried her all the way to the parking lot, ignoring the looks of disapproval and apprehension from the crowd around him. He ran as fast as he could. There was no time to lose, even if he were to cause an accident._

_He called for a taxi and screamed the directions of the hospital to the driver, sweating profusely. Upon reaching the emergency ward he threw some bills at the driver's lap, banging the doors open and calling out for an attendant._

_He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw them taking her away in a stretcher. His Baa-Chan would cure Hinata. If it were up to him, he would've given everything just to make sure that the first person to ever truly recognize his worth was alright, both mentally and physically._

_A few hours later, Sakura came up to him and handed him a cup of steaming hot tea._

"_How is she?"_

"_Do you want me to lie or sugar coat the truth ?"_

"_Sakura, please." He looked at her, panic rising up in his body._

"_She might go into coma." She whispered, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve._

"_What ?!" He let the information sink in. _

_She couldn't possibly be this weak. She had to be strong, for everyone. He heard the pinkette clear her throat._

"_Did you say anything that would've caused this?" She asked, her voice on the brink of breaking._

"_Are you going to blame this on me ? You fucked this up, Sakura. You told her about the get together. She wasn't ready." He growled, enraged by the false allegations being put on him._

"_Excuse me ? I know that we aren't on talking terms, but at least give me the privilege of completing my sentences. I was asking you if you said something regarding the people, places she remembers."_

_She glared at him and then looked away. Her controlled sobs slowly disobeyed her._

"_We talked about you. Like we used to before you and I.. Yeah." He regretted saying the last part out and ran his hands through his hair._

_She choked and looked at him again._

"_All I'm trying to say is that you might've triggered something. A memory, a dream or something else entirely. Your conversation made her think about the whats, whys and wheres about you, which in return caused extensive usage of her brain as it was trying to relate to any specific memory regarding you."_

"_So what you mean is..?"_

"_That she went through extreme brain tissue damage. Which caused her to faint. She's breathing normally with the help of an oxygen mask. Her body is fine. The chances of her waking up reside totally on her mental status."_

_He clenched his fists and hit the seat beside him. He felt Sakura's hands hovering above his hair, never seeming to touch them. She pulled back and walked away, the cup of tea beside him now cold._

_He had to do something. He had to do it now._

_He dialed a certain someone's number on his phone chanting the words 'Please pick-up' like a mantra._

'_What ?' He heard Sasuke's gruff voice on the other end of the line._

_Maybe it was time to bring back his best friend._

* * *

Where the fuck was Terminal One?

I sighed and slumped in my seat. Sasuke's flight was delayed by an hour and was now going to land on Terminal One.

And where was I ?

Terminal fucking Four.

I got up and looked around for any sign, symbol which could indicate me towards my destination. I turned around to retrieve my briefcase from the floor when I bumped into something. Well, more like someone. I grabbed onto the person's shoulder in order to balance the both of us. The minute I realized that my eyes were closed, I blinked and was blinded by the colors purple and yellow. The living thing in my arms was struggling and pushing its hands on my chest, muttering profanities under its breath.

Why wasn't I letting go of that struggling, cursing, purple jacket wearing blonde?

Because the scent of peonies was taking over my mind and body.

With one last lungful of that fresh and sweet smell, I let go of my captive, smiled at her (I supposed it was a 'she'. Cuz none of the men I knew smelled as good as that.) and picked my brief case up. Without so much as a goodbye, I walked away from her, the smell of her fresh on my mind.

"Hey, you ! You ain't going to even apologize ?" I heard her shout behind me, pulling me out of my reverie.

I stopped walking and stood there on my spot, without turning back to look at her, waiting for her to finish her rant.I could hear her stomping towards me in her high heels. She grabbed hold of my shoulder and turned me around to face her. I shut my eyes for the inevitable.

"What the he-! N-Naruto ?!"

Wait a minute. I know that voice from somewhere. I cracked one eye open to see the source of that voice, only to be leapt upon into a bone crushing hug.

I patted Ino's back and chuckled, ignoring the fact that her scent was climbing up my nostrils and into my head. She let go of me and held me at an arm's length.

"Well, well! Look at you, huh ? All grown up and manly.. You're getting sexier day by day, Uzumaki Naruto. I swear, I'd flaunt your cute butt to the whole world." She winked and grinned at me.

"I missed you too, Ino." I chuckled and looked at her, forgetting about the fact that I had only thirty minutes to find where Terminal One was.

And then all of a sudden the events that had taken place in the past ten months came crashing down on me. I extracted myself out of Ino's grasp and looked at her, unsure about how much she knew.

"I'd love to spend time with you and catch up, Ino. But I have to go and pick up Sasuke. He'll be reaching in about half an hour.."

I looked down towards the shiny floor, the white tiles burning my retinas. I felt Ino slip her right arm around mine. I looked at her questioningly while she handed over the luggage trolley with her bags to me and took hold of my brief case.

"Then lead the way, blondie." She gave me a reassuring smile and leaned into me, making me feel better all of a sudden.

"Sure, blondie." I smiled and walked with her, arm in arm, listening to the latest gossip sprouting out of her beautifully carved mouth, forgetting to ask about the directions towards Terminal One.

* * *

We reached Terminal One after an hour. We stood and waited for Sasuke near the Baggage Claim. I looked around for him while Ino was busy talking to some United Nations official regarding an extended leave.

As I'd forgot to ask around for the directions, we spent our time trying not to get lost in the crowd. We'd been waiting for Sasuke to turn up for about half an hour or so, talking about insignificant stuff.

I felt her behind me and turned around, only to see her mouth set into a straight line.

"Naruto, I have been waiting for the past two hours."

"I'm so sorry, Ino. Sasuke's flight got delayed and I wasn't aware of it. I'm sorry I dragged you out here with me. If you want, I could drop you home?"

"I was not implying that, Naruto. I'm perfectly fine. What I was trying to say was that I've been waiting and yet you aren't telling me.."

"Tell you what?"

Did Sakura tell her about our not-so peaceful break up? After all this while, she's still concerned about that, instead of trying to heal Hinata?

"I agree. My job doesn't give me to chance to stay put in my country for more than three months. I have to attend these stupid UN meetings ten times a year, even if my presence is not required. I'm not around for anyone's celebrations, birthdays. Hell, I'm not even around for my own birthday. But that doesn't give you the privilege of not telling me stuff."

"I'm sorry, Ino. Whatever Sakura told you is a lie. If she told you that she broke up with me because I was cheating on her, then that banshee- No offence- is a big fat liar. Because it was the other way round."

"Wait. You guys broke up ?"

She seemed happy which was kind of awkward. I mean, this is her best friend we're talking about.

"You didn't know that ?"

"No ! She didn't tell me.."

Sakura didn't tell her ? Then what was Ino going on about ?

"Hold on. If you didn't know about the break up, then what were you talking about ?"

I looked towards her and crossed my arms. She did the same and glared at me, her eyebrows scrunched up together.

"Hinata. I was talking about the latest crap Sakura put her through."

Well, now I had two people agreeing with me that Sakura was fucking things up.

"You knew ? Who told you ?"

"The banshee herself."

I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. Great, Naruto. First you lose track of time, then you forget to tell the shit you've been going through to your childhood neighbor-slash-good friend, and then you curse the very same friend's best friend. Real cool, you idiot.

"I'm sorry, Ino. I never meant to call her tha-"

"Where have you been ?"

I heard someone grumble behind me. The look on Ino's face confirmed my guess.

Sasuke.

I turned around and saw him leaning against his luggage trolley, his face set into an unreadable expression. He looked from me to Ino, giving her a small nod before meeting my eyes.

"Are you going to just stand there and gawk at me or are we going to go now ?" He said, pushing the trolley with his hands, not stopping for us. I grabbed hold of Ino's trolley and wrapped my hand around her wrist, ushering her through the crowd.

We reached the parking lot and I unlocked my car. Ino sat in the passenger seat while Sasuke and I stuffed the bags at the back of the car, not exchanging a word.

Something in my gut told me that someone was going to lose it today. And that someone was not going to be me.

* * *

I pulled into my apartment complex and backed the car into the garage. We'd just dropped Ino off at her place. I'd escorted her to the door, Sasuke waiting in the car, sleeping. Before saying our goodbyes, Ino had kissed me near my mouth and had slammed the door on my face.

At least something was going right.. Excluding the slamming of the door.

I looked towards the passenger seat. Sasuke was looking down at the small, blue velvet box in his hands, the sight of which brought back a certain, very powerful and heartbreaking memory.

It was approximately an year ago when he had decided on proposing to her. All the arrangements had been made, the table booked in the fanciest restaurant, the boat ride, the walk on the beach and the getaway trip to Paris for the week.

He was wearing his finest suit, she was wearing her prettiest gown. He'd picked her up from their apartment after work and then they both set out for the soon to be the most romantic week of their lives.

But their dreams vanished in a fraction of a second.

A speeding minivan had hit their vehicle, on Hinata's side. Their car had toppled over and had rammed into a tree. Hinata went flying towards the front glass and Sasuke crashed into the back seat. Her body was covered with a sheath of crimson, her face smiling when she uttered the words 'I love you' to Sasuke before being taken away to the hospital in an ambulance. Sasuke was told to stay back as the paramedics checked for any injuries. He'd cracked two ribs, fractured his left arm and had two hairline fractures on the back of his neck.

He couldn't give two shits about his broken bones. All he could see was Hinata's smiling face, a gaping wound on her forehead and blood trickling down her chin.

She suffered major injuries on her head, he suffered major injuries on his soul.

She was unconscious for a week, he was left in a semi-conscious state for months.

She'd forgotten almost everything, he'd remembered every detail perfectly.

During the first three days of Hinata's unconsciousness, Sasuke left no stone unturned in order to find out exactly what had happened. He'd immediately contacted each one of us, the whole of the Konoha-Twelve. Each and every person was devastated by the news, some bursting out into tears while others shutting themselves down completely.

Although there was a certain Haruno who was pretty calm about it.

The authorities had informed the Uchiha that the driver of the minivan was intoxicated, that he was drugged and was not in any state of driving.

Sasuke termed the explanation as pure bullshit and with the help of Shikamaru, amongst the best lawyers of the country, tore down the case bit by bit.

The driver had gotten his punishment, but Sasuke hadn't gotten his satisfaction.

The day Hinata had woken up, she was diagnosed with type four chronic amnesia. The only two people she seemed to remember were Sakura and Neji. She couldn't remember the rest of us, her family, her friends or her patients.

When faced with Sasuke, she'd given him a blank look. When he'd tried to hold her hands she'd blushed and refused, saying that she did not even know the guy.

And that was when Sasuke broke. Nightmares plagued his mind every day, the sight of her body covered in blood, her face smiling. She would appear in his dreams in various forms, dying a different death every day.

I brushed the memory away and looked back towards Sasuke, who was sitting motion less, his eyes trained towards the blue box. He rubbed the cover with his thumb, his breathing uneven.

It was the very same box he had had in the pockets of his pants an year ago. The box contained the very same ring he'd dreamed of putting on Hinata's finger.

I tapped him on his shoulder and watched the haze in his eyes clear away. He looked at me, his lips set into a thin line. And that's when I'd noticed his disheveled state. Sunken eyes, hollow cheeks and a pale face. He got out of the car and proceeded to get his stuff out.

I locked the car and took hold of one of the bags he was carrying. He glared at me and snatched the bag away, walking briskly towards the elevator. I followed him, my steps small and heavy. It wasn't even seven in the evening and I was exhausted. Both physically and mentally.

All I wanted to do was crash down on my bed.

Hah. As if.

* * *

It was around midnight that I heard the first swear from the room next to mine. I shifted my position and closed my eyes again, only to be startled awake by the sound of glass shattering. I threw the covers off of me and ran towards the room Sasuke was using. I gently opened the door and saw him sitting with his back leaning on the head board, shards of broken glass on the carpeted floor. The whole room was a mess. The bed was piled up with photographs of the both of them.

He was currently holding the picture taken at the time of their high school graduation. It had always been his favorite picture.

I walked around the mess on the floor and grabbed him by the shoulders. He reeked of alcohol. He looked at me, tears rolling down his cheeks, his hand smeared with blood. He blinked once, twice and without much thought punched me square on the nose. I fell down, dragging the pile of photographs with me.

As much as I wanted to punch him back, I understood that he needed an outlet for his anger.

Sasuke took out the velvet box from the pocket of his pajamas and opened it.

He took out the ring and looked at it, shaking visibly. I sat there on the floor, frozen in my position, watching him clench the ring in his hand.

"I need to see her."

He looked at me and whispered, the tears long gone from his eyes. His expression was guarded, his jaw clenched.

"We'll go see her tom-" I replied and was cut off by him shouting.

"NO!" He stood up and glared at me. He threw the box and the ring away, his fists clenching, his face red.

"Don't you understand? I need to see her. I will go see her. And you cannot stop me." He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and looked into my eyes, challenging me.

"If you go now, they might lock you up in the psycho-ward." I seethed at him, glaring with all my might.

"Get the fuck out." He said, anger dripping in his voice.

"This is my house, you know." I dodged a punch from him. I stood back up and grinned at him, only to be kicked in the stomach. I grabbed hold of his leg and pulled onto it, his body colliding with the floor. He stood back up and charged at me again, his arms around my neck in a head lock.

"Now they'll definitely lock you up in the psycho-ward." I said, feeling pressure on my neck.

He let go off me and stormed into the bathroom, banging the door behind him. I heard the sound of water running.

I looked towards the box and the ring abandoned on the floor beside me. I picked the ring up and looked at it, cursing it for its impact on my best friend.

If I had to tolerate this every day, so be it. But I wasn't going to watch my best friend ruin himself at the sight of this circular object. I picked up the box and put the ring back into it, placing the box in my pocket.

I straightened the room, picked up the strewn furniture and cleared away the broken pieces of glass. Sasuke exited the bathroom and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"I don't think I wanna see her right now.."

"I know. You should get some sleep."

With that I exited the room and went into the balcony. I took out the box from my pocket and looked at the ring, the diamonds in it shining at me. I closed the box and chucked it into the night sky, not caring about where the damned blue box landed.

At least it would be far away from his reach.

* * *

Oooooohkay. Phew. That's probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Okay, so it's time to clear some things out.

1. Sakura is Naruto's ex-girlfriend. EX-girlfriend. -_-

2.I don't hate Sakura. I just don't like her that much. :3

3. Ino is an official in the United Nations Organization from Japan. Cuz she's awesome. Yeah. And she's neighbors with Naruto, since childhood. :D

4. Shikamaru is a lawyer. The very best actually. Cuz he's awesome too. :D

5.I'll say this again : Sasuke is no suicidal hussy. Circumstances made him this way. :|

6. Type IV Chronic Amnesia is a type of amnesia I invented for fictional purposes. If it does exist, I'm not declaring any rights upon it. It's purely coincidental.

Read and review people ! My potato is running out of funkiness here. :3


	5. The Three Wristlets of Revelation

**If She Only Remembered**

A Sasu-Hina Fanfiction

** Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other recognizable stuff. Okay?

**A/N :** For all of those who reviewed, followed or added this story to their favorites, thank you. :)

I know most look for abrupt Sasu-Hina in fics, but this fic is not going to serve that purpose. This story will gradually take form, not immediately. The genre as well as the plot is something that can't be compared to a pack of Instant Ramen. If you feel that this is something worth it, then I hope that every one sticks with it till the very end.

Thank you for the love.

Dedicated to **Voyna** and **holmesfreak1412.**

You guys rock. Lots of love.

* * *

**Chapter-5**

**The Three Wristlets of Revelation**

* * *

Ino. Room 217, Leaf Hospital, Tokyo.

* * *

_"I'm so-sorry, I-Ino." Hinata said, rubbing her hands on the blonde's back. The Yamanaka's sobs continued, her wails threatening to wake up the neighbors._

_It was around midnight when Ino had called Hinata. She knew it was late and that the Hyuga would be fast asleep or spending time with a certain Uchiha, but there was no one else she could talk to. Upon hearing the Yamanaka's sobs on the phone, Hinata had rushed over to her blonde friend's house in Sasuke's car. _

_They were currently on the floor, Ino's face in the kitchen's sink. Hinata held back her hair as the blonde heaved out all the contents of her stomach. Ino leaned against the marble counter, her hands pressing onto her face._

_"Ho-how could sh-she do th-this ?" Ino stammered, looking towards the lavender-eyed woman in front of her with tears collecting in her own baby-blue irises. She reached out for the bottle of vodka on the kitchen island and took a gulp of the transparent liquid, turning away from Hinata who was trying to stop her. She threw the now empty bottle on the floor, collapsing in a mess. _

_"Oh Ino.." Hinata said, her eyes tearing up at the sight of her friend. She leaned down and took both of Ino's hands in hers and helped her stand. She led the tumbling, grumbling, sobbing and drunk woman to her room, making her lie down on the bed. She then ran back to the kitchen, filled a glass with water and fetched some advil. She scurried towards the blonde's bedroom and placed the glass and the pill on the bedside table. _

_"I think I'm gonna throw up." Ino darted towards the bathroom, her groans echoing throughout the apartment. Hinata patted the Yamanaka's back and helped her stand, leading her towards the bed. Ino laid her head on the Hyuga's lap and continued sobbing. Hinata ran her fingers through Ino's platinum blonde hair, exhaustion taking over her._

_"I'm pr-pretty sure she didn't me-mean it, Ino." _

_"Didn't mean it ? She was doing things with him, Hina. Things like tongue tango and dry-humping. That bitch knew how I felt about Naru-I mean that fucking asshole."_

_"Maybe.. Maybe she was under the im-impression that you'd be okay with it. You know, be-because you went out for lunch with Kiba-kun last week."_

_"That doesn't give her the excuse to go whore around with him behind my back. I've been in love with that nut head ever since high school and the harlot knew that."_

_"Everyone was dr-drunk. I mean, it was our high school reunion. She must've no-not realized her fau-fault."_

_"It was our reunion night, agreed. The Konoha Twelve had gotten together after a span of so many years, agreed. She was letting herself loose, agreed. But..I was drunk too, Hina. I was not out giving a blowjob to my friend's crush. Was I ?"_

_"If you would have been alo-alone, you would've don-done the sa-same."_

_"Your lack of certainty on my actions is disappointing."_

_"Touché."_

_"So you really feel that I would've gone down on someone without any supervision ?"_

_"I was no-not implying that. I was thin-thinking on the terms of Sakura feel-feeling..Lonely."_

_"You mean sexually deprived ?"_

_"Uh.."_

_"Wait. I'm asking the wrong question to the wrong person. I bet Sasu-Chan doesn't leave you hungry and waiting." Ino looked up towards Hinata's face, winking and giving her a cheeky smile._

_"I-Ino !" Hinata squeaked, blushing scarlet._

_"Tell me, Hina. How good is he in bed ? And who's on top ? I bet he's the dominant one." Ino said, her sour mood long forgotten._

_"I hate to say this but should be concentrating on your heart-break. Not on my sex life." Hinata replied, hiding her face in her hands. Ino laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes, sobering up when she felt the wetness on her fingers. She grabbed hold of Hinata's hands and looked at the lavender eyed girl solemnly._

_"Hinata, you're a true friend." She said, a sincere smile gracing her lips. Before the smaller woman could reply, Ino raised her hand, signaling her to wait. She crawled towards the dresser and opened one of its drawers. She took out a silver box handed it to the lavender-eyed woman. _

_"What's this ?" Hinata asked, running her thumb over the shiny material of the covering._

_"Open it." Ino urged her, looking at her expectantly._

_Hinata opened the rectangular casing and took out a silver wristlet from it. A silver star dangled from it, the centre of it cast with a blue gemstone. Hinata gasped and looked at Ino, the latter smiling at the former sincerely._

_"I don't underst-"_

_"My mother had gifted me a set of three wristlets when I was nineteen. This is one of them." Ino said, pointing at the said item. She took Hinata's hand and clasped the wristlet around her wrist, looking at the midnight blue-haired girl._

_"You have the blue gemstone and I've got the purple gemstone." Ino continued, lifting her right arm. From her wrist dangled the same piece of jewelry, the centre of which held a purple colored stone._

_"Where is the third ?" Hinata asked, hiccupping._

_"With Sakura. She's got the pink one, although I made a mistake by giving it to her."_

_"Oh Ino.. Thank you." Hinata whispered, tears making their way down her cheeks. She pulled Ino into a bone crushing hug, sobbing._

_"I want you to promise me one thing, Hina." _

_"Anything, Ino."_

_"I want you to give me.."_

_"What ?"_

_"Sasuke."_

_Hinata detached herself from the blonde, eyes wide. She gaped at the Yamanaka, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Ino laughed at her friend's state, erupting into a fit of guffaws._

_"I'm sorry.. I was kidding !" She exclaimed, shaking Hinata by the shoulders. Hinata relaxed and a giggle escaped her lips._

_"You're a multiple phase drunk, Ino." Hinata said, her words drowned by her own laughs._

_"Multiple phase ? You mean like, different phases of emotions? Anyway.. About the promise.." Ino looked at Hinata through her eye lashes. Hinata looked at her expectantly, her doe-like lavender eyes urging the baby blue-eyed woman to continue._

_"I want a promise of Forever, Hinata."_

_"Forever ?"_

_"Yes. Forever."_

_"I promise you Forever, Ino."_

_Hinata raised her arm and grabbed hold of Ino's arm too. She crossed both of their wrists at the place where their wristlets met. She grinned towards the blonde who was looking at her with a questionable glance._

_"I make you an Unbreakable Vow of Forever." She said, her face splitting into a grin._

_"Harry Potter ? It's two in the morning and you quote Harry Potter. Why must you quote Harry Potter all the time, Hinata ?" Ino groaned._

_"If you want Forever, that's how you get a Forever." Hinata giggled, getting up and spreading out the covers for Ino._

_Ino sighed and got under the covers, snuggling in her pillow. She flicked the switch of the lamp, darkness smothering her room. Hinata stood at the doorway and called out,_

_"I'll lock you in with the spare key, okay ? And take the advil in the morning. Sleep tight,Narcissa." _

_"Get out of my house, Severus." Ino grinned back._

_Just as Hinata was about to close the door, Ino called out,_

_"Forever, Hinata."_

_"Forever, Ino." _

_With that said, she shut the door and Ino fell into a long, undisturbed sleep._

* * *

She'd promised me Forever. She'd made the Unbreakable Vow. She was not supposed to be like this. Like a vegetable in an incubator.

I looked at her pale face covered by an oxygen mask. Her long, dark hair tresses were dull and weak, spread out on the hospital bed's pillow. Her face was devoid of that constant blush of hers. Her form was weak, like an over starved child in the midst of poverty. Both her hands were adorned by small bruises formed by the needles of the drips. The machines in the room beeped constantly, reminding me of the fact that the noise could soon die. That her brain could die.

That she could die.

She already looked dead to me. Her face was ashen like that of a corpse ready to be buried. I squeezed my eyes shut to prevent the tears from falling. My fists clenched the skirt I was wearing, my mind far away from the fact that the expensive garment would wrinkle. I opened my eyes again and glanced at her wrists.

There it was. Shining against her skin in an eerie manner. The blue gemstone's luster hit my eyes, mocking me. As if it was challenging the sole purpose of its own existence against her will to live. I wanted to rip the wristlet off of her.

I edged closer to her, sitting on her bed. Taking her hand in mine, I stroked the mocking piece of jewelry softly, brushing my thumb over the small, silver star.

When I'd first felt her fingers trying to grasp mine, the movement so miniscule, I brushed it off. I stared at her fingers, urging them to show me some sort of sign. I almost squealed with joy when I felt her small, nimble fingers wrap around my hand.

I pressed harder against her fingers, trying to get her sub-conscious mind to burst out. I tapped her hands, her cheeks, her legs. I called out her name.

Nothing happened.

I sat on the visitor's chair next to her bed and dug my face into my hands. I could feel the wetness from my eyes falling on my own wristlet which made me wail and kick the side table in fury.

The sound of the door sliding open brought me out of my train of thoughts.

"I-Ino ? When did you get back from Switzerland ?" I heard her voice ask, her pitch rising like that of a criminal caught in the act. I looked at her, standing up from the chair. She shoved her hands in her pockets and smiled at me, her expression fearful.

"Yesterday."

"Oh." She replied, avoiding my gaze.

"So, Sakura. Tell me, what did you do this time ?" I asked her coolly, pretending to focus on my nails. I looked towards the pockets of her white doctor's coat, something pointy bulging out of the opening. She followed my line of sight and jumped.

I felt the air around us shift. The tension was building up.

"Excuse me?" She exclaimed, her stony emerald eyes meeting my incensed azure ones. She regarded me with a guarded look on her face, turning back to the chart in her hand, placing her left arm strategically against the pocket of her coat.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ino."

"You very well do, Sakura."

She glared at me, her jaw clenching. I crossed my arms and waited for an answer. She placed the medical chart on the bed, next to Hinata's feet and crossed her arms, too.

"What are you trying to imply, Ino ?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Whatever you aren't trying to imply." I replied in a feisty tone.

She scoffed and looked at me, her lips setting into a small smirk.

"Looks like the UN is turning you into a diplomat, Pig."

"Back to calling names, are we ? Tell me, Haruno, what the fuck did you do this time ?" I seethed, leaning down to the pink-haired bitch's height. She took a step back and unfolded her arms, her fingers trembling.

"I'm trying to help her, unlike some people who frolic around international men, trying to get in their cash-crammed pants."

I glared at her, my ears hot and red.

"Help her? Do tell me the definition of that word when you go consult a dictionary, you hypocritical bitch." I shot back, my temper reaching the point of no return.

"Honestly speaking, I had no idea that this method would put her in coma." She defended herself and glared at me.

"Yeah, right. You are a bloody doctor. You are supposed to have the bloody idea." I screamed at her, my arms spread wide.

"I see someone slept with a British guy this time." She remarked, a sinister smile gracing her lips.

"Don't fuck with me, Haruno. Tell me, what's that thing in your coat that you are so desperately trying to hide? A killing machine, perhaps ?" I said, grabbing hold of her pocket. I grasped the cylindrical object and felt something sharp prick my finger. I snatched back my hands and sucked on my pricked finger, tasting the copper of blood.

"You're trying to poison her ?!" I shouted, clutching her shoulders and digging my long nails into her skin.

Her eyes widened and she struggled against me, successfully detaching herself from my hold. She rubbed her shoulders and glowered at me.

"I was taking a sample of her blood, you fucking blonde cunt." She screamed back at me, drops of spit landing on my face.

It was funny how only four years back the three of us were in this very same room. Hinata on the hospital bed with her leg fractured, I lounging on the couch with stitches on my knuckles and Sakura standing in front of us with a busted lip, lecturing us on how we were supposed to organize the medical dispensary, not make a ruckus out of it.

I blinked back the memory and looked at her sweaty face and disheveled hair.

"I don't want to believe you." I whispered, looking straight into her narrowed eyes.

"Then don't." She raised her left arm and looked towards her watch, the wristlet I'd given her dangling from her wrist. She ran her fingers through her hair, settling the chaotic mop of pink back to its original state.

"I think I'll check up on her later. I hope we could get together someday, Ino. Without any cat fights, that is." With that said, she walked out of the room.

I sighed and went towards Hinata, taking her wrist in my hands. I detached the star from my wristlet and clasped it onto hers, the blue and purple colors shining at my red, sweaty and fuming face.

I was suspicious of her actions. The bitch was up to something pure evil.

I took out my cell phone from my purse and texted a certain someone.

_'Meet me d new barista.. D one that's across d street frm my apartment. 15 minutes. And don't be late.– Ino'_

The Pink Haired Banshee was going down.

* * *

"You're really troublesome." I heard him drawl and looked up to see him sliding into the opposite booth. He grinned at me and ruffled my hair, an old habit of his.

"Thanks for coming, Shika." I said, smiling at him and calling out for a waiter.

"Wait. You aren't going to shout at me for being twenty five minutes late ?" He asked, surprised.

"Used to it." I grinned at him, accepting the menu from the waiter. Shikamaru snatched the menu from me and handed it back to the waiter.

"A choco-caramel latte and one black coffee." He said to the waiter and turned back to me.

"Why must you always order for me?"

"Because it's annoying to see you enquire about every drink and then order the same old thing."

I smiled at him sheepishly and relaxed, my body sinking into the red leather of the booth.

"So, what was the rush all about ? We were going to meet tonight, anyway." He enquired, his left eyebrow raised.

"We were going to meet at Chouji's parents' place. We couldn't have possibly discussed this matter there." I whisper-screamed at him.

"Something tells me that you're going to drag me into some serious pandemonium." He said, leaning against the table, his arms crossed.

"That something isn't wrong, then." I said smugly, and watched as the waiter brought our drinks. After taking a sip from his coffee, Shikamaru looked at me, silently telling me to continue.

"It's about Hinata." I said, looking at him through my eyelashes.

His expression changed from curiosity to a gloomy one, his eyes never leaving the air bubbles in his coffee.

"It's been hard on all of us, Ino. Hinata may not be my best friend but she's one of the most cherished friends I've got. Talking about her will on-"

"I think Sakura's trying to get rid of her memory."

Shikamaru stared at me, wide eyed, the cup paused at his lips. He sighed and placed the cup back on the saucer and looked at me again, his expression indefinable.

"Pinning this assumption on Sakura is a troublesome thing to do, Ino."

"Hear me out."

"Shoot the bullets."

"Sakura's been trying each and every method she gets her hands on. She tells us that the method would work but it backfires the minute the field work is done. In fact, I checked her latest procedure online. And the results, my friend, were shocking."

I opened my purse and took out a file from it and slid it towards him.

"What's this ?" He questioned, going through the papers.

"The results of her latest technique."

It took him about a minute to figure everything out. He closed the file and stared at it, his expression guarded.

"This technique is doing the exact opp-" I was cut off by a livid Shikamaru.

"Opposite of what Sakura said it does." He growled, slamming the files on the desk.

"Instead of helping her, the technique quenched her amnesia's thirst. I think I know what the matter is." He continued, his voice rising higher with each syllable.

I banged my head on the table and started crying, my actions not going unnoticed by the people around us. I heard the table shift. I looked towards my left and saw Shikamaru slapping down some bills on the table. He grabbed hold of his briefcase and slung my purple purse around his shoulder, tugging me along with him. We stalked out of the barista, in the midst of a heavy downpour and ran across the street towards his car.

I got in and my fished my cell phone out, dabbing it with a spare tissue lying on the dashboard. Shikamaru shoved our stuff in the backseat and rushed towards the front, getting in and shutting the door with unnecessary force. He sped out of the parking space and onto the road.

"Let's go visit my brother. He'd love to hear about this" He said, his forehead clenched with concentration.

Boy, this was going to get messy.

* * *

We waited in front of the door for fifteen minutes, the chill of rainfall spreading through my veins. I shivered and rubbed my arms, the heat failing to stay put. Shikamaru kept on flicking the lighter on and off, his lungs inhaling the smoke of the second cigarette stick drooping from his lips.

He cursed and banged on the mahogany door once again. The door opened immediately and Naruto stood on the threshold, dripping wet and smelling of.. Soup.

Shikamaru shoved him aside and stomped inside, leaving us out in the rain, eyes on each other.

"Ino.." He whispered, looking away from me, his cheeks adorned with small specks of red.

He took my hand and pulled me inside, shrugging off my coat and hanging it in the small closet next to the main door.

I wanted to tell him about how cute the small gesture was but I was interrupted by the sound of something clattering on the floor. Naruto ran towards the kitchen, me following him.

"-sure this is the case ?!" I heard Sasuke's voice echo throughout the apartment, his tone resembling the call of a phoenix.

"Stop being troublesome and hear me out, asshole!" Shikamaru panted, taking in deep breaths through his nostrils. Sasuke clutched his hair and his form trembled.

I looked towards the guy by my side, his hand crushing mine. Sweat collected near Naruto's eye brows, his expression worrisome. I squeezed his hand back and he relaxed, looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Sasuke, I know that this is going to be tough. But there's no one other than you who could bring her back." Shikamaru pleaded, kneeling in front of Sasuke's trembling form.

"Shut up." Sasuke grumbled, refusing to look him in the eye.

It felt as if Naruto and I were standing there, as a part of the back ground of some black and white seventies movie where the characters expressed themselves through their actions, their insignificant body language. If the scenario would've been something else entirely, this situation could've been portrayed in a way where two adult males, related to each other by the term 'step brothers', would break into a bone crushing hug, declarations of brotherly love sprouting out of their mouths.

But it seemed that fate was totally whipping our asses.

Sasuke dumped a bowl of soup on Shikamaru who in turn punched the guy in the gut. Sasuke slouched and then rammed his head against Shikamaru's chest, the latter flying away towards the wall. I heard myself scream, cursing the both of them to stop. Naruto somehow landed between the two, getting beaten into a pulp by the Nara and Uchiha prodigies.

The commotion stopped for a while when I smashed a tall vase, a few inches away from their wrestling bodies. The three collapsed on the floor in a mess of tangled limbs, their so called fist fight still going strong.

* * *

"Just hear me out."

"No."

"Sasuke."

"What ?"

"Damn you."

"_Fuck you_."

I groaned and looked at both the Nara-Uchiha brothers. The Nara was glaring the Uchiha while the latter was busy chugging down a glass of whiskey. At one in the afternoon.

"Would you stop drinking ?"

"No."

I patted Shikamaru's back, trying not to laugh at the situation at hand. Naruto shook his head and went back to flipping omelets. Shikamaru grumbled and stomped off to the balcony, muttering something about needing a smoke.

"Sasuke-kun, I think you should listen to him." I said, munching on a toast.

After hours of cleaning the ruckus, straightening the apartment, bandaging swollen limbs and dressing up minor bruises, we all had come to a mutual decision : Eating breakfast for lunch. That was why about a minute ago we all had been sitting at the kitchen island while Naruto prepared breakfast.

"I'm drunk." Sasuke replied sipping from his fourth glass.

"You're always drunk." Naruto chuckled and placed a plate in front of me. He smiled and winked at me making my cheeks burn and my stomach coil in desire.

"If you both are done with your eye-fucking, I'd like a glass of orange juice. Get me some, you man-servant." He said, looking at Naruto with the faintest smile.

Inner me did fifty back flips at the sight of that. Sasuke was coming out of the shell he'd created an year ago.

About eleven months ago, when the accident had taken place, Sasuke had fallen into this void where everything felt like nothing. He'd stopped eating, sleeping, smiling, laughing. Even crying.

He'd stopped living.

It seemed as if his only lifeline was Hinata. He lived through her, he loved through her.

But now that she was far, far away from him, both literally and metaphorically, he had just completely lost his senses.

Shikamaru came back inside and placed a hand on his step-brother's shoulder. Sasuke regarded the Nara aloofly and went back to his drinking. I wanted to pull their hair out.

Why were guys, especially siblings (be it half, full or step), such dumbasses ?

"Sasuke, think about Mom." Shikamaru pleaded, snatching the glass from his hands and handing it to me.

"You think about Dad." Sasuke replied, clearly agitated.

"What now ?" Shikamaru raised an eye brow.

"Oh.. I thought this was a game. My bad." Sasuke got up, sneaked the glass away from my hands and just as he was about to take a sip, I whispered,

"Think about Hinata."

The room became silent. I could smell Naruto's omelets burning. I could hear Shikamaru's regulated breathing. I could see Sasuke's form trembling. Sasuke raised the glass and just as he was about to smash it, he stopped himself, stomped towards the kitchen sink and dumped the drink.

He turned around and said,

"I'm going to go see her. And if I happen to meet that fucking untrained nurse who happens to call herself a doctor, swear that you won't hold me back."

Oh boy. Nothing was going to be messy.

It was going to be fucking chaotic. Like the Big Bang.

* * *

There you have it, guys!

Chapter FIIIIIIIIIVE !

YAAAAY !

1. In the flashback, Sakura had somewhat.. Gotten drunk and made out with Naruto despite knowing about Ino's feelings towards Naruto.

2. Sasuke and Shikamaru are step-brothers. Wanna know how ? Review, and I'll PM you the secret ;)

Ahem, please review, follow and add this to your favorites !

I love you guys.

Love me back.


End file.
